malerofandomcom-20200213-history
Magnillum
Magnillum Magnillum '''is the '''Arcanian god deity of order, the sun, law, and time. He is. depending on who you ask, viewed as a harsh but fair deity, revered by many rulers, soldiers, and powerful wizards on Malero. Personality Magnillum is a cautious god who does not just try to write down everything to be certain about it, but makes sure to go through the pain of contracting, signing, sealing, and notarizing everything as well. Magnillum is also thought to be stern and unforgiving in his dedication to the law and expects his followers to maintain the same approach to life. Magnillum lacks a care for balance like his fellow members of the Arcania pantheon and instead advocates for keeping promises, contracts, and political order despite unbalances. Magnillum has a tendency to ignore the spirit of the law in favor of the letter of it, except when he favored the spirit of the law significantly more than the letter. His adherence to the law is such that he knowingly will let something terrible occur if he doesn't hold the contractual power to do something about it. Avatar Magnillum's avatar, whose skin shed golden light, looked like a lanky, silver-white haired, and short man with a white tenday growth of beard clad in a long, flowing, black or purple gown with silver or gold trims, the uniform of a magistrate. He always equipped himself with two tools: a scepter and a legal tome in each hand. The former was the Scepter of the Eternal Sun, which doubled as his weapon. Followers Magnillum preached that people needed to follow the laws to the letter. The reason for this is the belief that laws are the foundation on which any society is built and can remain standing on, and that disrespecting that law would inevitably cause the collapse of any society. The same adherence is applied to traditions that are within the letter of the law. The Lord of Law also taught that people had to familiarize themselves with law to get an understanding of how to act in a proper manner. He also wanted people to be organized in their personal lives and stay true to their commitments. His message extends to hierarchies mortals made for themselves, telling his followers to adhere to superiors even if you disagree with what they're demanding. The idea was that faithful service would yield rewards and positive emotions. However he did also promote that individuals should keep tabs on their superior's decisions and advise them on how laws should be formed. The Church of Magnillum's Light The Church of Magnillum's Light is the greater name for all organizations that worship the deity, and all of them share one trait; a strict hierarchical order. Organization Members of the church of Magnillum are often members of politics and law. Magnillum's clergy is extremely hierarchical and rule-bound. Each Righteous Illuminator (high priest of a temple, called a "Court") oversees all aspects of church functions. No one can perform or be relieved of their duties without the consent of the Righteous Illuminator or one of his seven Illuminous Abbots. Under each of the seven Illuminous Abbots, there are an additional seven Illuminated Jurists (priests) who serve relentlessly, performing whatever duties that are assigned to them. Lower ranks of clergy members serve beneath the Illuminated Jurists and are known as (in descending order): Jurists, High Magistrates, Magistrates, Defenders of the Law, Ashes of Order, Radiant Servants, and Low Illuminaries. Within Magnillum's church, there is an elite sect of clerics and paladins called the Brotherhood of the Glorious Sun. Day-to-Day Activities of the Clergy All clergy members have to learn, understand, and know how to reap the benefits from the laws of the land, the city, and the province they live in. In order to completely understand the nuances of law and legislature, the clergy constantly drill each other, practice law in court whenever possible, and rehearse law in practice courtrooms. They can often not resist investigating the scene of a crime or taking part in the construction of new laws in their locale, and do so with great intensity and fervor. Illuminaries serve often in court as judges, to present cases, and to hear legal arguments and disputes. They are also often paid well to settle merchant disputes over contracts, agreements, and trade practices and make a comfortable living for themselves and their church as arbitrators of all sorts of commercial and personal claims not worthy of the attention of figures of power in ultimate authority. Temples One of the most notable things of Magnillum temples aside from their stone construction is that temples of Magnillum offer no services such as healing or revival, as the law does not specify that they are technically meant to. Dress Anything gaudy and gold. Dogma Illuminaries are taught that the law is the law. The law keeps order in society, and without it civilization would unravel and chaos would reign. Magnillum represents the pure function of the law, for just as certainly as the sun would rise in the morning, the law could deal fairly with any dispute and any crime. Novice Illuminaries were charged as follows: "Learn the law and live it; obey its every letter and clause, for in knowledge of the intricacies of law lies freedom to act with righteous impunity. Keep track of the decisions of your superiors so that the body of precedent continues to grow and the unity of purpose of the rulings of Magnillum is made manifest to all. Serve your superiors faithfully, and they will reward you faithfully; shirk your duty and find the harsh hand of reproof." Category:Deity Category:Lore